In cargo loading systems (also called control and conveyance systems) dedicated controllers may be used that process and forward data and control signals from connected devices. In this process, many different ways of communication within the system and the environment of the system may be used, for example in extraneous systems.
From DE 10 2006 047 238 B4 a cargo loading system comprising guide rails and a setting device for aligning bearing parts on tolerance-associated structures is known. EP 1 110 860 A1 describes a cargo loading system for an aircraft for loading and unloading loading units, wherein roller drive units are provided for transporting the cargo, latch units are provided for locking the cargo, and control units are provided for operating the roller drive units and/or the latch units.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.